Upbringing
by karen.geng.1
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have left Alagaesia with the dragon eggs and Eldurnari. They have left their family, their loved ones to rebuild the Riders.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction ever (there is ALWAYS a first for everything :) )- (I apologize for the errors since a have no editors... yet, and pm me if you are interested!)

This is supposedly the 'novel' after Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle. I am sincerely sorry if this fan-fiction bores you to death and if you have any ideas for the plot please pm me. Reviews would be much appreciated! Also I do not have the magic powers to summon the two dots and raised dashes so you will just have to put up with me and my unaccented letters :D .

NOTE: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PLOT. THE CREATOR OF ALL THESE CHARACTERS, PLACES AND ALL ELSE IS THE WONDERFUL RIDER CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI.

Chapter 1- We are not Alone

_Arya and Firnen have departed but not completely_, Eragon thought while shifting restlessly in his bed on the boat. It was now night and since the boat was too small for Saphira to be on it, she was now flying overhead, scouting the area for a place to build the Riders' new home.

_Oh? How so Eragon, partner-of-my-mind-and-heart? _

_Well... I mean I made a fairth of her in my mind and she will stay there forever, untouched and unharmed by all these worrying thoughts that come and go through my mind. Yet I cannot help but sadden at the fact that whatever I desired most from her would not be. _

_It never was going to be and you knew, Eragon. You knew yet you pursued it, in hope. You were careless. _

_But I had to try didn't I?_ Eragon flinched as a sudden wave of anger, jealousy, hurt, and sadness washed over his mental link with his dragon. _Saphira, I know what you are thinking. You miss Firnen and you are angry that he left, jealous that I spent so much longer with Arya than you spent with Firnen, hurt that we left and that he didn't follow, sad that you will never see him again. _

_Oh Eragon... You feel much the same about Arya but you are jealous of time, taking away what little time you could spend with her._

_Aye Saphira. You voice my thoughts completely. _

_Of course- you are my partner-of-my-heart-and-mind, not to mention soul._

_Saphira, I am lucky to be bonded with you._ And with this, Eragon began to cry quietly.

_Oh little one. Would you like to spend the night with me? We could ride together and discuss this if you wish..._ Saphira fell silent when she realised Eragon was not answering.

After a while Eragon decided to think over the times he had with Arya with Saphira and he shouted to Saphira through their mental link.

Minutes later, a fully dressed Eragon dived into the water where Saphira was swimming and he clambered onto Saphira. With a few beats of Saphira's mighty wings, they were off. Eragon looked around him while on Saphira's back.

_Wow! we can still see the tips of the Beor Mountains, the edge of Du Welednvarden, the capital elven city where Arya..._ Eragon wiped a tear from his eye. _To late to change the past, too early to shape the future._

_Eragon, you really do love her?_

_Aye. As much as you love Firnen. But should we attempt to go back to her? Should I attempt to just be with her? _

_I don't know Eragon, as much as I'd love to say yes, I know that I will not feel pleased for myself if the Riders and their dragons die out and it was my fault. But know this Eragon: Whatever you choose, I will stand by your decision. _

_Thank you Saphira. What would I do without you? _

_I daresay that you would do anything to save the Riders and make them alive again. Now sleep little one, your one true love may not go on but time will._

Eragon feel into a peaceful sleep while Saphira hummed to herself, thinking about all the happy memories she had of Firnen.

* * *

_Firnen_,_ I once envied my mother as Queen of the elves. How I wished it was within my power to declare my race's fate. Now I am stuck being Queen, doing nothing but attending these loathsome meetings. I want the freedom to desert this useless title as Queen. I wish to join Eragon and Saphira in building the home for future Riders. Should we scry Eragon and Saphira?_

_Aye Arya, perhaps we should. _

Arya felt longing from her emerald dragon so she whispered draumr kopa along with Eragon's true name. The first person to ever think of using such a spell as this one. She got what she wanted. As she slowly entered Eragon's mind, Eragon was starting to wake from his dreams.

_Arya? How is this possible? Why didn't Oromis and Glaedr tell me of such a wondrous spell?_

Arya laughed.

_You never change do you? Not even a single greeting yet here come the questions already._

_Sorry. _Eragon said sheepishly.

_Doesn't matter. This spell is one of my own designing. I used "draumr kopa" and added your true name. However, I am not sure what will happen if your true name changes. No matter. Let us talk. So, have you found a place for the Rider's home? _

_Clearly not. No, it is harder than I expected it would be. Arya... _Careful of what you're going to say, Eragon. It will cost.

_Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono Arya. _May luck and happiness follow you. Eragon managed to say.

_Wiol ono. _For you.

Then Arya severed the connection.

_We are not alone, Saphira._ Eragon thought before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! Here is the second chapter. No introductions needed. :D and yes I know the last chapter was pretty short- I'll try to make this one longer.

NOTE: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PLOT. THE CREATOR OF ALL THESE CHARACTERS, PLACES AND ALL ELSE IS THE WONDERFUL RIDER CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI.

Ismira lay sleeping peacefully on her cot in her temporary hut while her parents gathered the wood Roran had cut down over the past few days. They had pulled all the debris of Garrow's old farm away were starting to build the foundation of their new home. Katrina stared at the gold Eragon had given them when he left as a parting gift and she sighed. Roran turned at the sound and walked over. He sat himself next to his sleeping daughter, opposite Katrina. On his there was a hole in the tree trunk, where rain water had gathered just before he and his family arrived with Arya and Firnen a few days ago. Roran made a rough calculation and predicted that if he kept up his current efforts, by the end of the week, he should have finished the walls and have started on the roof. But he wanted to finish the house by the end of the week as there was still heaps to do before he and his family could settle in to Carvahall once again. Suddenly, a man neither elf nor human entered his and Katrina's minds. They were not magic users but nevertheless tried to put up a fight.

_Peace Roran and Katrina. It is I, Eragon. _How is the house?

_Mine wishes to my cousin. How is it that you have entered our minds? Is this real or just us dreaming about our dreams and wishes?_

_Nay it is not fake. It is real enough Roran. This is a spell of Arya's making, you simply say the words used for scrying, then you say the person who, you're trying to scry's true name. I have spent some time trying to figure out your true names. Roran, yours was easy to guess but Katrina, yours wasn't. _

_And what is mine and Katrina's true names Eragon Shadeslayer?_

_Ah!_ Eragon murmured a phrase in the ancient language and Roran shivered even though it wasn't cold. He then whispered another phrase in the ancient language and it was Katrina's turn to shiver. The most odd feeling came to her. She felt warm and scared and exposed. It was as if her entire being was being show-cased in a performance. It felt like she could see herself through other people's eyes.

_And how about Ismira? Got her's yet?_

_No Roran. If I had she would be included in this conversation and experiencing what you lovebirds are. I must go now Roran and Katrina. I promise to keep in touch and good luck building the house. _

_Go in peace my cousin and good luck finding a suitable home for the Riders. _

_Aye. Good luck raising Ismira Katrina, not that you need it! _With that, Eragon severed the connection. Roran and Katrina gazed at their still sleeping baby.

"Time to wake her up," Roran said glumly.

"You go," Katrina replied.

"No you go, you're the..." Roran started. He stopped when he saw the glare that Katrina was giving him. They burst out laughing and Roran strode to the cot to wake their child up.

* * *

It was sunny the next day, and Roran was working on the walls of the house. Midday came and went. It was well into the afternoon when an elf came riding up the path to their farm.

"Greetings Roran Stronghammer. I believe I knew your cousin Eragon and I am Vanir the ambassador of the humans and the elves." Vanir twisted his hand into the elves gesture of respect.

"Greetings Vanir, what brings you to our little town?" Roran asked.

"We will have to wait for Queen Arya before we start." Vanir replied.

It was not long afterwards that a green dot was seen coming closer to the farm. Firnen had had a growth spurt since Roran and Katrina had last seen him. Arya jumped off and landed gracefully onto the cobblestone footpath.

Vanir, Roran and Katrina bowed but Arya motioned them to get up.

"What may we do for you, Queen Arya?" Katrina asked.

"We need to discuss something. May we enter your temporary home to talk about this matter? Vanir, I hope you have brought them?"

"Yes," Katrina and Vanir both answered. "There, my Queen," Vanir pointed to the saddlebag that was tied to his horse.

"Excellent. Now may we go inside?"

Katrina led them inside their temporary tent that was protected by Arya's magic.

"So," Arya began "We are here to discuss the matters of your child Ismira, Katrina and you, Roran. As Eragon is Roran's cousin, we, the elven council and I, strongly suspect that you and your family may be a potential Dragon Riders. But, Ismira is not old enough to be a Rider yet. Nevertheless, we would like her to touch every single dragon egg we have here with us and see if what we suspect is true. However, we need your permission to do so first."

"Yes but what happens if one hatches for her? It will not change the fact that she is still too young to be a Rider." Roran asked.

"Ah yes. She is just 1 years old but her thoughts are fully developed."

"You mean she is like Elva in the sense that she is... abnormal?"

"No she is not abnormal, Katrina, no more than you or I, but she has been accelerated in thoughts. I have an idea to use magic to change her birth-date and make her grow quicker. She will be the same as any child that is the age that we change her to. Of course, we shall only proceed with your permission."

Roran and Katrina both nodded. "For Alagaesia. At least if all of us are Dragon Riders we willbe with each other."

"Then let us proceed."


	3. Chapter 3

There will be a surprise after these few chapters. I have hinted it a teeny bit and I hope it is not too obvious.

NOTE: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PLOT. THE CREATOR OF ALL THESE CHARACTERS, PLACES AND ALL ELSE IS THE WONDERFUL RIDER CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI.

Arya and Vanir got the first egg out of the saddlebag and gave it to all three of them to hold. Arya and Vanir waited as the family of three handled the grey egg. The elven Queen and the ambassador were ready and willing to wait a few days if necessary. Soon, it was night and still the grey egg had not hatched. Arya and Vanir began to worry. The family were inside their tent, around the egg, and Arya and Vanir were outside, waiting patiently for some sign of success. Vanir saw that Arya was slightly shivering from the bitter cold weather and he used magic to summon a warm hut, a chair and a bed. Vanit then invited Arya inside. Arya sat on the chair, staring into empty space, still waiting for the egg to hatch. Outside, Firnen was curled protectively at the opening of the hut. Soon, Arya fell asleep in her sitting position and Vanir carried her to the bed.

The next morning, Vanir went inside Roran's tent and swapped the first grey egg with a second gold one. Arya woke up to find herself sleeping in a bed in a hut. It took a while to remember where she was and she ran hurriedly out of the hut. She leaped gracefully over the still sleeping Firnen and can to a sudden stop. Vanir bowed and held his hand up. "I have already swapped the grey egg with the gold one. Your Majesty needn't do anything."

"Why didn't you wake me up Vanir? I am Queen and it is my right to hand the egg to them. You do not have the right!" Arya shrieked. Vanir looked at Arya's brilliant green eyes. He did not flinch but merely said: "I did not want to wake you... your Majesty."

Arya strode into the family's tent and found them doing their usual things. She decided to enter Carvahall and visit Eragon's home as a child.

_Firnen! _Arya called. Frinen rose grumpily from his spot and he lumbered towards Arya.

_Let us explore the place where Eragon and Saphira were brought up. _Through their mental link, Arya could feel Firnen echo her own excitement.

A few minutes later, they had entered Carvahall. It was not as small as she though but it not up to date in terms of the structure of the buildings. Firnen hummed with happiness.

_This place is good. _Was all he said.

_Just because Saphira once lived here. _Arya teased. Firnen snorted but let the comment pass. They explored every inch of the place and she stumbled upon Elain.

"Oh your Majesty! Welcome to Carvahall." Elain managed to say at last.

"Greetings Elain. How is that baby of yours doing?"

"Oh Destr? Excellent! The boy is going to be like his father."

"May I come and see your house?"

"Of course your Majesty but... Oh! But I can only say that it's not finished. Its not as good as my Queen what you'd live in."

"No no. It'll be fine." Arya reasured her.

Elain led Arya inside her half finished house. during their conversation, Firnen had left for the Spine to hunt. Elain didn't notice Arya muttering all these words under her breath. But when she was done, the purpose of the spell was clear. Arya had finished building Elain's house for her. As she was a competent magic user, she was not exhausted but she did start yawning. After a while of Elain thanking her, Arya called Firnen back and he landed close to the new house. He thought that wood was too easy to break, so he touched his snout to the timbre walls and using dragon magic, her turned the house into solid gold, just as Saphira had done when she turned Brom's tomb into diamond. Arya and Firnen then left after reassuring Elain that it really was no problem.

It was getting late and they headed back to Roran's farm. She ate her fill from her own saddle bag that was kept on Firnen and she went to sleep on the bed.

Early next morning, she noticed that once again, Vanir was missing. She got up quickly and strode briskly out of the hut. She walked into the tent after knocking. She saw no egg at all.

_Where on Earth was Vanir? _Arya thought.

"Look behind you, Queen Arya." Said an altogether too familiar tone. Arya turned around and saw Vanir, standing with his feet apart, holding his hand up to show his gedwey ignasia. Crouched at his feet was the silver dragon.


End file.
